The miracle child
by cooldragon87
Summary: Hermione's life changes in her eighth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She's been keeping a special gift form her friends at school. One day she travels back in time to find a destiny waiting for her. Will she complete it or will she fall under the pressure.
1. Hermione's life changes

Prologue: Hermione's life changes

_ Dear Harry,_

_ this diary of mine will tell you my life story. Now, I know what you will start thinking, you will say 'but I can't Hermione. It's an invasion of your privacy.' And I will tell you it isn't Harry James Potter. I'm giving this for you to learn from my mistakes in my life and from my good deeds._

_ What you'll notice is that you are not the only person to have a great destiny bestowed upon you, I have had one myself. Even though it's not the greatest thing having everyone rely upon you and to have your fair share of enemies, it allows you to figure out your own power, friendship, family, love and adventure._

_ I hope you'll take everything I've experienced to heart. For I know you, and you are grieving in side, mad, and not at all at peace with yourself. You need to learn to let go and overcome life's challenges before you can find peace._

_ This is my last gift to you Harry, my goodbye gift. For I will not be seeing you again. But that's alright because you've got your own family around you, as have I. You just need to see it to believe it._

_ Your sincerely,_

_ Hermione Jean Granger._

_P.S. My life changed on Monday 23rd August, 1998 and this book has got a special charm on it so only you can read it. To everyone else it will just look blank. It will also allow you to expand the book in case you want to write down your life just like I did._


	2. Hermione dissapears from Hogwarts

Chapter one: Hermione disappears from Hogwarts

'I'm going to be late for breakfast,' was all I was thinking as I ran from the library where I was finishing a potions essay due in for tomorrow for Professor Slughorn. Now, I know what you thinking. Normally I'd be the first one to get my homework done but recently, mainly due to my two favourite boys Harry James Potter and Ronald Bilious Weasley who have made me my lower my time in the library by making sure I'm with them and having fun in our last year of school.

I was finishing it off during lunchtime hoping I could just have something to eat by the end of it and if I didn't hurry it would soon be time for lesson in ten minutes.

I had just reached the entrance to the House tables when I skidded to a stop. I barely noticed Harry and Ron who had stopped in front of me because of the slight pain that was running through my body. "Hermione?" I heard harry say in concern.

"Ahhh!" I screamed making the hall go silent while watching me. Harry and Ron darted forward to help catch me before I reached the ground. That tingle had grown into a full-out searing pain throughout my body, mainly through my chest. It felt like something was growing in there.

"Hermione! Your glowing!"

"Gee thanks Ronald," I managed to ground out through the pain. "You're not really helping much."

"No, Hermione. He's telling the truth. Look!" Harry said with what sounded like astonishment.

I squeezed my eyes open a crack to see a slight golden haze. My eyes opened wide to see I was glowing the brightest golden colour I'd ever seen. It was literally all over me.

The pain had grown to an intense amount by now that I was screaming.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" I could hear Ron say. 'Well, what a daft question. Hmm, I don't know, maybe everything?!' I couldn't say anything past the screaming.

I could just hear them both shout my name when I disappeared in a flash of light.


	3. The Eleventh Hour: A new friend

The Eleventh Hour: A new friend

When I stopped screaming, the golden glow around me faded to nothing, I was left getting my breath back and taking in my new surroundings.

For new surroundings they were. I was no longer in Hogwarts or in any place that I recognised. I had landed on a street. I couldn't see any sign of a road name as it was almost pitch black, meaning it was somewhere near midnight.

I then noticed that I had to look up a bit at every thing. So I looked down at myself and almost screamed again (though not from pain this time) but managed to restrain myself as I didn't want the neighbourhood to wake up. I was small, in a child's body, though in my body that I had as a child but just when I was younger. I was wearing a short red skirt that swayed, a plain white t-shirt and a simple short-length but long-sleeved red knitted cardigan. I was also wearing a pair of black Mary Jane shoes. I had very small hands, probably half the size they were when I was older. I could feel that I had my bushy hair again and my buck teeth. my head was smaller, my arms and legs shorter. I was probably around the age of seven and around 48 inches tall. I presume I had the same colour eyes and hair since the rest of me was the same when I was this age. I took my wand and said the spell to make my teeth shrink "horreat." I could feel them growing smaller till they were the same size as the others.

I noticed that I was standing on the stone steps of a house. I knocked on the door hoping that whoever was in there was nice and would allow me to stay the night. A few seconds later the door opened to show a girl who was looking to be the same height and age as me. She had shoulder dark brown hair red hair that was the slightest bit bushy like mine, pale skin, an oval-shaped face, freckles across her cheeks, hazel coloured eyes and was wearing a white nightgown with red spots and with a red knitted dressing gown over it.

When she opened the door I could tell she had looked hopeful for some reason before it changed to one of curiosity at seeing me. I wonder what she was hoping for. "Hello?" I could tell straight away that she spoke with a Scottish accent.

"Hello," I smiled politely at her, she seemed very nice even though I didn't even know who she was. "My name is Hermione Granger. I was hoping if you could tell me where I am and what date it is today."

She looked at me in concern before saying "my name is Amelia Pond. You're in Leadworth, Wednesday 27th April, 1996."

My eyes opened wide in shock and confusion. I've travelled back in time two years but the thing that worries me the most is that I've never heard of Leadworth.

"You alright Mia." Huh, Mia, I like that name. I liked how she was concerned about me.

"I'm not sure. Do you mind if I spend the night here. That is if you're parents don't mind. Mine don't remember me at the moment," I finished sadly thinking of my parents. She looked confused at that.

"Um, sure. I don't have any parents either. I only have my aunt Sharon to look after me but she isn't here at the moment." She then opened the door for me to get in and led me to the kitchen.

"Thank you Amy." I hoped she didn't mind me calling her that. But it seemed as though she didn't as she smiled.

"Amy, I like that. Can I call you Mia?"

"Sure, I've never had anyone call me that before. My two best friends, two boys, sometimes called me Herms. I absolutely hate it."

We both laughed as we sat at her small kitchen table. "That's a horrible name. Would you like something to eat or drink." My stomach then rumble in answer. "I'll take that as a yes." She went to stand up and start boiling the kettle before I went to do it myself.

"Oh please sit down Amy, It's the least I can do since you took me in."

I quickly set to work while she watched me at the table. I boiled some water to make some tea. Then I looked through her fridge to see some burgers. I defrosted two of the buns and the beef before I cooked the beef for about five minutes before I turned it over to the other side for another five minutes before it was ready to be put in the buns. I laid everything out before we started eating slowly.

I was busy looking around the small kitchen where I could see a small garden through the window. I was racking my brain on how I could have gotten here and how to get back to Harry and Ron.

Because I was busy thinking Amy made me jump when she spoke. "You don't seem like any normal child Mia. You can cook."

I laughed. "I see you've caught me out. Alright I'll tell you my secret." I thought I would because of how nice she's been to me and I'm positive that she won't tell anyone. I leaned in to whisper as she did the same. "I have magic."

Amy's eyes widened in disbelief. "That's impossible."

"You don't believe in it?"

"Oh I always hoped it was real. Can you show me some."

"Sure," I smiled at her before taking my wand out of my wand holder which had seemed to shrink down to fill my arm although my wand hadn't shrunk. I made the motion of swish and flick over the empty plates and cups while saying "wingardium leviosa" and directing them over in the sink.

"Wow! Cool. So you're a witch? What're doing here?"

"I don't really know how I got here. Where I'm from in two years in to the future, I attend this school for young witches and wizards from age 11-17 years old at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There we get to learn about the Wizarding world and all about different spells that we can do. Today, at lunch time, I had just reached the dining hall and this golden stuff just appeared around me. It actually really hurt so much that I was screaming. It didn't last too long before I ended up here like this."

She had a look of awe on her young face but then confusion. "Wait, what do mean 'like this."

"Ah, well, this is actually my younger body. I'm actually 18 years old."

"No way!" she grinned. The her face fell to one of sadness. "How are you gonna get back?"

I sighed. "I'm not sure Amy."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before we hear this really weird groaning sort of noise coming from outside. Then there was a crash. We both darted to look out the window to see some sort of blue box lying on it's side, on fire and smoking right on top of where her garden shed used to be that was no more than small pieces of burnt wood around the blue box.

I turn to look at Amy in concern but also in curiosity. "You want to go see what it is?"

"Sure," she replies looking curious as am I.

"We'll need to be careful."

"But you'll protect us?" she asks looking back at me.

"Course I will. What are friends for?"

We both grin at each other before she grabs my hand and leads me to the back door, where once opened puts on some cute little red wellingtons and grabs a torch. We jog over to where the box is before is before a door opens at the top, then another. It makes us both jump. Seeing a puff of smoke escape from whatever was inside. I must admit that it did look awfully small and not very well taken care of.

I'm kind of surprised that Amy isn't running back in side the house but as she took me being a witch rather well and not handing me over to the police I can definitely say that she's got guts.

Then I see a grappling hook flying out of the box latching onto the side of the ground facing us. I discreetly grab my wand just encase what ever comes out is dangerous and means us harm. I also pulled Amy closer to my left side and put my arm protectively around her.

A hand pops out and latches onto the side, then another and then finally a man with brown unruly hair, brown eyes and a raggedy appearance pops out. He grins seeing us and says "Can I have an apple? All I can think about. Apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving! That's new, never had cravings before." Before he then manoeuvred himself so that his legs were hanging outside the box.

I didn't really know what to make of him. It seemed neither did Amy as we both simply stared at him, I know that was rather rude but it couldn't be helped in our situation.

He looks back at whatever's inside the box. "Woooah...! Look at that!"

"Are you okay?" I ask him, he seems quite the weird man.

"Just had a fall," he replies. "All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up."

"You're soaking wet," Amy states in concern.

"I was in the swimming pool."

Amy and I were not impressed. "But you said you were in the library?" I questioned him.

"So is the swimming pool." I was really confused.

"Are you a police man?" Amy asks him.

He inspects her closely. "Why? Did you call a police man?"

I now looked at her in concern, why didn't she tell me that she was in need of help. Well, I suppose there wasn't much chance after I had told her that I was a witch.

"Did you come about the crack in my wall?" she asks him, not answering his question.

"What cra- ah- ah- aargh- ha!" he seemed to be in pain though I could see nothing that indicates an injury. He collapses, falling over the box onto the ground. Amy and I look on in concern. I don't know whether to help this man or not.

"You alright mister?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's okay... this is all perfectly nor-" he stops again, jerks once, then his mouth opens and this golden mist type thing flies out before disappearing. It just makes us stare.

"Who are you?" I ask.

I notice his expression change to gleeful when he notices that same golden mist around his hands.

"I don't know yet," he replies, not really looking at us but more at his hands still. "I'm still cooking," then he pauses and looks at us in concern. "Does it scare you?" we both shook our heads.

Amy was the one to respond. "No, It just looks a bit weird."

"No, no, no, the crack in your wall, does it scare you?" he asks Amy.

"Yes."

He grins, leaping to his feet suddenly making us take a step back or two as I still don't really know if we can trust him.

"Well then! No time to lose! I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off."

That's a weird name, the Doctor, but then again I know not to judge people by just their looks alone.

He turns abruptly and starts to stalk off - right into a tree. He falls backwards after a nasty smacking sound, looking slightly surprised. Amy and I walk over to stand next to him, looking down at him with eyebrows raised and me trying to keep from laughing.

"You alright," I ask him.

"Early days. Steering's a bit off," he seems to talk to himself.

We walk back inside Amy's house to the kitchen after he helps himself back up. Amy and I just watching the Doctor look around before Amy says to him "If you're a Doctor, why does your box say police?"

The Doctor takes an apple that Amy is offering, looking slightly affronted before he sniffs the apple, takes a bite and just spits it back out.

Well, that's awfully rude and disgusting.

He was doing all that while not taking his eyes off Amy and coughing a little bit as he holds up the apple. "That's disgusting. What is that?"

"An apple."

"Apple's rubbish, I hate apples."

"You said you loved them."

"No, no, no, I'll have yoghurt! Yoghurt's my favourite. Gimme yoghurt."

Amy runs to the fridge, gets out a yoghurt. The Doctor takes it from her eagerly, rips the lid off, drinks a bit - then spits it quite far across the room. Amelia and I look disgusted, staring at him with yoghurt on his face.

"I hate yoghurt, it's just stuff! With bits in."

"You said it was your favourite!"

"New mouth," he wipes a hand across his mouth, smearing the yoghurt around. "New rules. It's like eating after cleaning your teeth, everything tastes WROOOOO-" he jerks again, flinging his hand up to slap his forehead as he straightens up once more.

"What is it? What's wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me? It's not my fault. Why can't you give me any decent food? You're Scottish, fry something." he rubs his hair with a towel while I fry some bacon for him. "Bacon!"

He takes a mouthful and start to weirdly, it makes us both giggle quietly.

He makes a disgusted face and spits it all back out into his hand. Grosse.

"Bacon. That's bacon," he leans in towards me seriously. "Are you trying to poison me?"

I feel affronted. There is no way I'm that mean to anyone when I've just met him so I just stare at him, not deigning to make a reply. He then asks me to make him some beans so I set about doing that.

I give them to him on a plate. "Ahh, you see? Beans," he tries them and then rushes over to the sink to spit them out. "Beans are evil. Bad, bad beans."

Then I decide to make some bread and butter for him. "Bread and butter. Now you're talking." I slide the plate across the table to him, as soon as he takes a bite he makes a 'are you kidding me' look and rushes out of the house into the back garden with the plate. Amy and I rush to the window where we see him throw the plate like a Frisbee away from the house where we hear it crash seconds later. "And stay out!"

He brushes his hands before he heads back inside. He paces up and down in the kitchen while Amy is looking in the fridge for him.

"We've got some carrots?" That makes him stop pacing and turn to look at her.

"Carrots? Are you insane?! No, wait, hang on. I know what I need." He heads to the freezer, opens it and starts poking around. "I need... I need... I need... I need," and pulls out two boxes. "Fish fingers and custard." Eww! Grosse!

We all sit down at the table, Amy and I sitting at one end watching the Doctor dip his fish fingers into a bowl of custard while Amy and I are digging into a box of some vanilla ice cream. We stop eating and watch him as he lifts the bowl of custards and just drains it all, gulping it down so that when he takes the bowl away he's left with a thick yellow moustache which he quickly wipes away.

That was just disgusting, he's almost as bad as Ron when it comes to eating his food.

"Funny," Amy says to him.

"Am I? Good. Funny's good. What are your names?"

"Amelia Pond."

"Hermione Granger."

He turns to look at me first. "Hermione Granger, do your parents like Shakespeare then?"

"Not many people get where my names come from. And they seemed to like it no more than everyone else."

He turned to look at Amy. "Amelia Pond. Ohh, that's a brilliant name. Amelia Ponnnd. Like a name in a fairy tale. Are we in Scotland, Amelia?

"No. Had to move to England. It's rubbish. Well, not since Mia got here."

"So what about your mum and dad then? Are they upstairs? Thought we would've woken them by now."

"Don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt."

"I don't even have an aunt."

You're lucky."

"I know." He then turned back to me. "What are you doing here then? I don't think you're related."

I decided to trust him like I did with Amy. "I somehow got her from two years in the future and I'm a witch."

He tensed in suspicion and shock. "You're a witch? What kind of witch?"

"Well, if you mean good or bad then definitely good."

"So, you don't use mannequins to kill people and try to take over the world."

He must have had experience of that somehow.

"Some wizards have tried to take over the world but we definitively don't use mannequins. We use wands." I held up my wand for him to see. "It's made of Vine wood and has a Dragon heartstring core."

"Cool. Do you know how you're gonna get back to wherever you came from?"

"Nope," I said while popping the 'p'. "I'm really 18 years old and the thing is I've never heard of Leadworth so I don't think I'm in my England anymore, or rather Scotland as that's where my school was before I disappeared, which means I also don't think that I can apperate there either."

"Apperate. Ummm... never heard of that."

"It makes you disappear to somewhere else. You've just got to remember the three d's: destination, determination and deliberation."

He grins. "That can become useful." He then turns back to Amy. "Now, so your aunt. Where's she?"

"She's out."

"And she left you all alone?!" I ask her incrudulously.

"I'm not scared!"

"Course you're not! You're not scared of anything." The Doctor says quickly. "Box falls out of the sky, man falls out of the box, man eats fish custard. And look at you! Just sitting there. So you know what I think?"

"What?"

"Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall."

I see Amy looked worried, probably thinking about the crack now. I wonder what could be so dangerous about it.

We head upstairs to Amy's room which is square in shape, the walls painted in dark blue, her double bed opposite the window with her small wardrobe next to the window, her small chest of draws next to her bed and her desk next to the window on the other side of the wardrobe.

Amy and I stand in the doorway just watching the Doctor run his fingers over the weirdly shaped crack in her wall that was also oddly glowing white a little bit through the gap.

"You've had some cowboys in here." The Doctor says after a few minutes of examining the crack. Don't have a clue on what he's talking about. "Not actual cowboys, though that can happen."

"I used to hate apples then my mum put faces on them." Amy said in what seemed like out of nowhere. She holds out an apple that I never noticed her holding before while the Doctor takes a look at it.

"My mum used to make me pancakes that had faces on them."

"They both sound good, your mums. I'll keep it for later," he says, referring to the apple as he puts it in an inside pocket.

He turns back to examine the crack. "This wall's solid, and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's the thing: where's the draft coming from?" He brings out this weird metal device and I think he scans it along the length of the crack which closes it up."Wibbly wobbly timey wimey. Do you know what the crack is?"

"What is it?" I ask. I've never seen or learnt anything about this.

"It's a crack." We all look at it while he presses his face up against to look in closely. "But I'll tell you something funny. If you knock this wall down, the crack would stay put, cause the crack isn't in the wall."

"Where is it then?"

"Everywhere. In everything, it's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched... pressed together. Right here in the wall of your bedroom. Sometimes - can you hear-?"

"A voice. Yes," Amy replies, interrupting him.

The Doctor darts over to her bedside table, picks up a glass of water, and his arm jerks backwards, flinging all the water out. He looks at the glass as if he's surprised that suddenly there's no water in it, before pressing it against the wall, and his ear to the other end. A whisper of a voice suddenly becomes clearer. "Prisoner Zero has escaped."

"Prisoner Zero..." The Doctor repeats.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped. That's what I heard. What does it mean?" Amy asked the Doctor.

The Doctor continued to press his ear against the glass, against the wall.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped," the robotic sounding voice repeated, louder now.

He straightens up and pulls the glass away.

"It means, on the other side of this wall, there's a prison. And they've lost a prisoner, and d'you know what that means?"

"What?" Amy asks him.

"You need a better wall."

He leans down, picks up her desk, and drags it out of the way, getting to some action.

"The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. Forces will invert, and it will snap itself shut.. or..."

"What?" I ask.

"You know when grown-ups tell you everything's gonna be fine, and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?"

"Yes..." Amy and I say at the same time, sighing.

"Everything's gonna be fine." He holds out his hand to Amy which she takes while Amy grabs mine. He turns back to the wall, keeping us safely behind him, and raises the metallic device, and flicks it on. The crack glows with a brilliant bright light, before prising itself open.

Inside is mostly blackness, except for the faint outline of bars somewhere in the distance that I can see if I squint.

_"_Prisoner Zero has escaped," is all the voice repeats.

The Doctor just stares, then takes a step forward.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped."

Hello? Helloooo..."The Doctor says into the crack.

Suddenly a very large eyeball fills the space. The Doctor takes a step or two back, startled, as the eye rests on the two of them. The eye abruptly fires some little glowing ball of light which curves round and hits the Doctor's pocket, as he falls backward against her bed.

The crack closes, slowly.

_"_There, see! Told you it would close! Good as new."

"What's that thing? Was that Prisoner Zero?" I ask the Doctor.

"No. I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard. Whatever it was, it sent me a message."

He holds up the paper encased in a black leather casing, waving it.

"Psychic paper. Takes a lovely little message," he reads whatever's on the paper. "'Prisoner Zero has escaped,'" he reads out to us. "But why tell us...? Unless..." he trails off.

"Unless what?" asks Amy.

"Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here." _He looks around the room to see if he can spot anything._ "But he couldn't have. We'd know."

He runs out of her bedroom, Amy and I following him, until he stops abruptly on the landing. I see him do a double take at one of the doors around them, then continues looking around.

"It's difficult, brand new me, nothing works yet, but there's something I'm missing..." The Doctor very... slowly... turns his head... to face the door I notice that he'd glanced at twice earlier.

"In the corner... of my eye..." the Doctor says quietly, slightly mysteriously.

There's something not quite right about the door... I notice as I try to do the same as what the Doctor's doing. But suddenly they hear the sound of the bell ringing form out in the back garden, and the Doctor jumps into action, running for the stairs.

"No, no no no no no no, noo!" the Doctor shouts repeatedly.

We run out into the back going chasing the Doctor to his broken down box.

Amy and I stop outside it while the Doctor fusses around the blue box. "

"I've gotta get back in there! The engines are phasing! It's gonna burn!" The Doctor cried out.

"But! It's just a box, how can a box have engines?!" Amy asked.

I think I know what this box was like. That it was bigger on the inside. I decided to test if my theory was correct to the Doctor, though without magic I don't know how it can be like that. But I found out that I didn't get a chance to as Amy spoke up.

"It's not a box! It's a time machine."

"What? A real one? You've got a real time machine?" Amy doesn't sound as if she's impressed with it but I am as I've only ever heard of a time turner, never a time machine.

"Not for much longer, if I can't get it stabilised! Five minute hop into the future should do it!"

"...Can we come?" Amy and I ask at the same time

"Not safe in here, not yet. Five minutes. Give me five minutes! I'll be right back."

"...People always say that," Amy spoke up quietly, making the Doctor stop and turn to bend down in front of us so his hands were resting on each of our shoulders.

"Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me. I'm the Doctor." Amy and I both smile back at him, for some reason just feeling reassured that he will come back. He heads off back to the box.

I had to ask though, "will you find a way to get me back home?"

"Course I'll try," he grins once he turns back round to face me. He reaches up to jump onto the side box with his legs dangling inside. He turns back to face us and grins at us before leaping off the edge into the box shouting out "geronimooooooooooooooooooooo". We hear a splash a few seconds later before the doors close and we hear the weird groaning noise that we heard before he appeared. Right before our very eyes as the box just slowly disappeared.

As soon as it's gone Amy rushes back into her house but soon comes back out with a small suitcase which she sits on in front of the remains of the shed leaving me room to sit next to her as we wait our Doctor to come back.

When I realise it's been more then five minutes I check my watch (which had shrunk to fit me) to see that ten minutes had gone by. But I decided to give him a few more minutes as I know time can be trick to handle. Eventually, Amy and I fell aleep in her garden, waiting for our raggedy man to return.

**I hope you like this story so far. Please review.**


End file.
